battle scars
by weedle master
Summary: carla never knew how she felt about happy, but how will she feel when happy almost dies while saving her life (one shot)


**This takes place after the edolas arc**

Natsu, gray, erza, lucy,happy, wendy and carla were all on a job to get a man's stuff back from a group of thieves who turned out to be powerful wizards. They followed the thieves to there hideout and was currently in a battle with them. After a long fight the thieves were all defeated but before they could celebrate one more wizard came out "this guy must be the leader" natsu said before running to him. The man shot explosive magic at them. While the others joined the fight, happy flew back to be with wendy and carla "hi carla" happy said. Carla looked at him with an indifferent face "hello happy" she said. Happy smiled at her. Back at the battle the thief was almost out of magic power. As a last resort he conjured the last of his power into a single blast and aimed it at natsu but before he could cast it natsu punched him causing him to shoot it towards carla. As the blast neared she closed her eyes and braced herself but she didn't feel the blast. She opened her eyes to see happy in front of her take the whole blast to the chest causing him to fly past her and into a wall.

Carla was too shocked to say anything as she looked at happy's charred, bruised and cut up body. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Natsu ran over to him "happy, wake up" he yelled. When happy didn't respond natsu turned to wendy "please heal him wendy" natsu begged. Wendy nodded "right" she said going to work. She put her hands on happy and concentrated her magic but to no avail "his wounds are too serious, I can't do it" she cried. Natsu stood up and picked happy up "i'll bring him to porlyusica" he said. Before he could leave carla stopped him "no you won't make it in time alone, I'll take you" she said. Natsu nodded and carla grabbed hold of his back and flew out the window at full speed.

Gajeel was walking with lily and levy when something flew by very fast "hey what the hell was that" gajeel said. Lilly stared in the direction it went "i think that was natsu and carla" he said. He started flying towards them "you and levy go ahead i'll check it out" he said.

Carla landed and ran with natsu to porlyusica's tree house. She noticed natsu and carla and walked towards them "what do you want" she asked. Natsu held out happy to her "please help my friend" he said. Porlyusica looked at his condition and took him in her arms "fine, but don't come into my house until I've checked him" she said walking in her house. Carla felt her tears start to fall again. Lilly landed next to her "hey what happened" he asked with worry in his voice. Carla wiped her tears off and turned to lily "happy might die and it's all my fault" she said. Lily's eyes grew wide "what do you mean it was all your fault" he asked. Carla winced at the painful memory "happy took a powerful magic attack to protect me" she said. Lily put a hand on her back "that's not your fault" he reassured. Carla didn't respond. Just then porlyusica opened her door "come in, his condition is stable" she said. They ran in to see happy with bandages covering his torso, left arm and the top of his head. Porlyusica walked to the other side of the bed "he has 3rd degree burns on his chest as well as broken ribs, a cracked skull and a dislocated arm" she said. Natsu put his head down "will he live" he asked grimly.

Porlyusica nodded "yes, but it may take days for him to wake up, and months to heal fully" she said. Natsu ran out the door not able to stand seeing his best friend like that "don't you dare die happy" he yelled. Lily turned to the door "will you be alright here alone carla" he asked. Carla just simply nodded. Lily went out the door leaving carla and happy alone. Carla flew on to the bed and sat down "oh happy why do you have to be so brave and selfless" she said while petting his head. She just sat there silently until wendy came through the door "carla you're still here" she asked. Carla nodded to her "of course, why" she asked. Wendy walked up to her "the sun is going down we should head home" she said. Carla nodded and hopped off the bed suddenly happy grew restless "don't go" he said in his unconscious state. Carla turned around "is he awake" she asked herself with hope. Porlyusica walked into the house "he's not awake, somehow your presence calmed him down and now that you're not by his side he's distressed" she explained. Carla looked at happy and then to wendy "wendy you should go home alone, I should stay with happy" she said. Wendy smiled and nodded "as you wish" she said with a wink. Carla blushed lightly "anyway, porlyusica may I stay here tonight" she asked. Porlyusica nodded "as long as the little girl doesn't stay" she said staring at wendy.

Wendy left and porlyusica went into another room to sleep. Carla was laying silently next to happy. She turned to look at him "carla" he said, still unconscious. Carla smiled at him and kept staring at him. Suddenly she planted a light kiss on his cheek. Caught off guard by her own action she backed up 'why did I do that' she thought. She tried to convince herself that it was just a friendly gesture but she was just hiding the truth from herself. She laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning carla woke up to see natsu and lucy staring at them. Carla stood up and tried to hide her blush "what are you two looking at" she asked. Lucy giggled at the display "just the cutest couple" she teased. Natsu looked over to happy "so how has my little buddy been" he asked. Carla rubbed the back of her neck "well it seem that he is calmer when i'm with him" she said. Lucy pulled out a bowl of scrambled eggs "oh yeah I thought you might be hungry so I picked this up from the guild" lucy said. Carla's stomach growled right on cue "uh thank you" she said while accepting the bowl from lucy. Carla looked up to natsu "so are you staying" she said. Natsu shook his head "no, lucy is forcing me to take a job" he said, laughing. Lucy stared at natsu with an angry expression "it's called rent have ya heard of it" she yelled while dragging him out of the house by his ear. Once they left carla continued eating her eggs until she heard happy coming to.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw carla next to him "c-carla" he said weakly. Carla jumped on happy and hugged him "i'm so glad that you're awake" she cried. Happy cried in pain causing carla to jump off of him "sorry" she said. Happy smiled at her "you weren't hurt right" he asked. Tears rolled down carla's cheeks "idiot, promise to never do anything like that again" she said. Happy chuckled "sorry but I can't, if I can protect you I will" he said. Happy's stomach growled "by the way do you have any fish" he said. Carla face palmed "well that was sweet while it lasted" she mumbled to herself. Happy gave her a confused look "what did you say" he asked. Carla held the bowl of eggs out to him "i said you can have these eggs" she said while looking away from him. Happy just stared at the bowl "uh I can't really move my arms" he said. Carla looked at him with a shocked expression "are you suggesting that I feed you" she asked. Happy gave her a pleading grin "please" he said.

Carla sighed and picked up the fork and put it in happy's mouth "wow" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to reveal erza "what did I just stumble upon" erza said. Carla dropped the bowl and turned to hide her blush "nothing, you saw nothing" she said sharply. Erza giggled and then walked closer to happy "good to see you up, natsu will be glad to know once he gets back from that job" she said. Happy smiled at erza "it's good to know that natsu is still himself" happy said. Erza turned to carla "by the way carla, wendy said she wanted to see you at the guild" she said right before leaving. Carla looked towards happy "are you okay with me leaving for a bit" carla asked. Happy nodded "yeah don't worry about me" happy said. Carla walked to the door "that's going to be hard" she mumbled. Happy looked confused "what was that" he said. Carla didn't turn around. "nothing" she said while walking out the door.

Once she got to the guild she looked around for wendy. She finally found her sitting alone at a table. Wendy saw carla and waved her over. Carla walked over and sat down on the table "what did you want to talk about, child" she asked. Wendy looked at her with a serious face "it's about happy" she stated. Carla sighed hard "i already told you I don't share his feelings" she said, turning away from her. Wendy shook her head "no not that. Me and natsu agree that you should look after him" she said. Carla was taken off guard "what do you mean" she asked. Wendy got a bit closer to her "he almost died carla, he needs someone to keep him from being so reckless. The only reason he does things like that is because of his love for you but because you never tell him your real feelings he gets more and more determined to impress you. Whether you return his feelings or not you need to tell him so he doesn't get injured again or worse" she explained. Carla was shocked because wendy had never talked to her like that. She didn't sound angry, just stern. Carla looked guilty "i uh will think about that" she said. Wendy nodded "are you going back to him" she asked. Carla shook her head "no I need to get to the dorm to think" she said while walking to the door. Wendy stood up and walked over to mirajane "do you think she'll confess" mira asked. Wendy giggled "definitely " she said

the sun was going down while carla is still laying in bed thinking 'the answer should be obvious but why can't I just tell him I don't like him the way he likes me' she thought. Inside she knew the answer but she keep searching for some other reason. Her thoughts were interrupted when wendy walked in the room "hi carla, what are you doing" she asked. Carla didn't want to lie to her. She sat up to face wendy "I've been thinking about happy" is all she could say. Wendy smiled slyly "oh really, tell me about it" she said, feeling a little too excited. Carla's face turned a light shade of pink "i can't seem to sort out my feeling for him" she said. Wendy sat next to carla on the bed "well I don't have much experience in that subject, but I can listen" she said. Carla gave wendy a quiet thanks "well, I thought about what you said, but every time I decided to confront him I froze and couldn't do it" she said. Wendy covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. Carla looked angerly at her "i did not talk to you to be laughed at" she said. Wendy looked apologetic "sorry it's just funny" she said. Carla looked insulted "what ever could be funny at a moment like this" she asked. Wendy's smile never left her face "it's obvious that you don't want to tell him no because you secretly like him. You know i'm right" she said. Carla closed her eyes and looked deep inside of herself "i'll talk to him tomorrow" she said quietly. Wendy smiled in victory "well good night carla" she said. Carla laid down "good night"

meanwhile natsu and lucy walked into porlyusica's tree house and saw that happy was awake. Natsu ran up to him excited "yes, I knew you'd be up and at'em in no time" he yelled. Happy tried to put his paw up "aye si- ouch" he said, while wincing. Lucy walked up to him "how are you feeling" she asked. Happy groaned "hungry" he answered with a frown. Lucy looked annoyed "i meant your injures, cat" she yelled. Happy chuckled "oh, well I can't move" he said. Natsu smiled wide "well don't worry buddy because I won't leave your side until your better" he stated. Porlyusica walked into the room "time for you two to leave" she said. Natsu looked disappointed "oh come on" he yelled. Porlyusica motioned for them to leave "shoo" she said as they left. Happy sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning carla woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. She got up and followed the smell to the kitchen. When she got to the source of the smell she found wendy setting two plates of pancakes down at the table "you're just in time, sit down" wendy said with a smile. Carla sat down cautiously "what's with all this" she said skeptically. Wendy sat at the other end of the square table "i just want to spend time with you" she said with a wide smile. Carla sighed "you want to know what I'm going to say to happy, don't you" she asked. Wendy clasped her hands together "please" she said with a cheesy smile. Carla smiled "nope" she answered. Carla hopped off of the chair "well I have things to do" she said while walking out the door.

Happy was laying in his bed staring longingly at a fish filet. He sighed and tried to reach for it, but the pain was too much to endure. He relaxed his body "c'mon happy, you're not this useless" he said sadly. He tried again but he had to stop because of the burning pain In his arms. Tears started to run down his cheeks "i can't even do something as simple as this without help" he said. He felt a soft paw on his arm "there is nothing wrong with asking for help" carla said while holding the plate to him. Happy looked at her but then looked away "please go away" he said, sounding distressed. Carla felt hurt 'is this how he felt every time I rejected him' she thought. Carla flew to the other side of the bed to face him "happy, why" she asked while feeling tears building up in her eyes. Happy tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but couldn't because of the pain "i don't want you to see me like this" he said. Carla wiped her own tears away "w-what do you mean" she asked while sobbing. Happy gritted his teeth "BECAUSE I'M WEAK" he yelled. Carla pulled back but collected herself "i don't care about that" she said while raising her voice. Happy lowered his voice but it was still loud "why" he asked. Carla gritted her teeth "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" she yelled. Everything went quiet. Happy moved his mouth but nothing came out. Carla smiled warmly at him "before you ask, yes I said it and yes I meant it" she said. Happy's face softened "y-you don't care that i'm weak" he asked. Carla hugged him softly "happy you saved my life, you are the strongest person I know" she said. Happy smiled at her "i'm not strong, I know that. But I would do anything for you" he said. Carla's heart skipped a beat "happy don't ever change" she said. Happy's stomach growled "by the can you help me with that fish" he asked. Carla giggled "sure"


End file.
